Dark Dreams
by GoGo Kitsaru
Summary: Gawl is having weird dreams...whats going on? what else should i put here? R&R lol


Dark Dreams By: Rheagami  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Gawl, but I really, absolutely, seriously wish I did.AND! If you wanna sue me for some strange, anonymous reason, then go ahead. All you'll get out of me is my rubix cube, a piece of cotton candy bubblicious gum, and pics of my real b/f's, and anime b/f's.so NYAH! .  
  
A/N: Heyhey Rheagami here! It's been a long, long while since I've written a fanfic! WOW! What a strange feeling!!! Umm..ANYWAY! I have this funny weird problem about not finishing my fanfics.but.hopefully I'll finish this one! I have a really good ending for this one, it goes like this: When Gaw.OoPs! I almost told you.lOl! R & R, k? Thanksies!  
  
A/N 2: Oh yea, here's some stuff you should know. "."~~ that means someone is talking. '.'~~that means someone is thinking. ~*~*~*~.~*~*~*~ ~~that means place or time change. Oks Doks, l8rz! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch. 1-What in the world?  
  
"Hmm.huh?!...mmm.*snore*.hiiih!...uhhh.*snore*.NO!...uh-uh.hnnn.*snore*. mm- mmm.I can't.no.STOP...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", Gawl jumped up in his futon, tripped, and fell over the sleeping Ryo. Cold sweat dripped off of Gawl's nose onto Ryo's pale cheek. Gawl rolled back over onto the floor and looked blankly at the dark ceiling. He looked at his hands, which were wet and cold. "Why does this keep happening?!" he rolled onto his side and whispered to himself. "What's going on?! I keep sensing something, but it's not a generator.GRRR!!!!! WHAT IS IT?!?!"  
  
"SHUT UP! BE QUIET UP THERE GAWL!" Masami shouted from the floor below. She grabbed a nearby broom and banged the handle on her ceiling (Gawl's floor).  
  
"SOORRY!" Gawl yelled back, then he thought to himself, 'Hmm, could it be Masami?...No, she's too mean.but I do get that same feeling when I'm around her, but, no, it couldn't be.no.no.no!' He shook his head in disbelief. "THEN WHAT IS IT?!?!"  
  
Masami banged again, and this time Ryo woke up.  
  
"Gawl," Ryo sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's all that noise?" He looked over at Gawl's sweaty face. "What's wrong? D'you sense something again?"  
  
Gawl sat up and looked out the window into the dark sky. "Umm, nope, had a bad dream." Gawl laughed nervously and laid back down. "We should go back to sleep before Masami comes up here."  
  
"Your right, g'night Gawl." Ryo laid down and pulled the sheets over his head.  
  
"Night Ryo." Gawl turned onto his side to look back out the window. All of a sudden, panic struck him as lighting flashed out of nowhere. Gawl's eyes clamped shut, and his hands went to his forehead. Another feeling struck him, one that he was very familiar with. His heart started to pound fast as he pulled the sheets off of himself and threw on his leather jacket. He tip-toed across his two sleeping fellow scientists and then to the window. He opened it causiously so Masami wouldn't get suspicious. He stood on the window sill and looked down at the street. "I wonder how many times I can do this before it's all over." He closed his eyes for a few seconds and jumped his usual 50 yards out the window and dashed down the street.  
  
It was dark and windy, as usual, but Gawl kept running to where his sences told him to. Suddenly, he stopped. "WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE?!?! IT'S A DEAD END!!" Lightning flashed to his right, which made Gawl jump in fright. He spotted an excape ladder and started climbing. He got halfway up and stopped, his heart pounded even faster. "What the hell am I doing? I could have been there by now if I had just jumped." With that Gawl jumped up to the top of the building, and then he jumped from building to building until he got to an old shut-down dock. Lightning flashed a few yards away and Gawl knew what it was.  
  
"COME OUT!" Gawl shouted. His blood bubbled with anxiety, he wanted to fight so bad. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Lightning flashed again and a figure appeared. Gawl walked forward to approach him, and the closer he got to it, the bigger it got. "SO! YOU PLAY THAT WAY HUH? ALREADY GENERATED FOR ME, OK, TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.."Gawl jacket flew off and his clothes got shredded to pieces as he generated into a generator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"*Yawn!* Geez, I can't sleep, Gawl, did you fall back asleep yet?" Ryo shook the blankets off of Gawl's futon. They fell off the pillows that were stuffed under the sheets. Ryo snickered.  
  
"That Gawl."  
  
"Ryo, what are you doing? WHERE'S GAWL?!"  
  
"MASAMI?!?!"  
  
"AHA!! I knew it! Gawl is some top secret experiment that somebody created to blow up the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryo fell over because of Masami's weird remark and in relief that she hasn't found out about Gawl yet.  
  
"Umm. Masami, Gawl is in the bathroom. Go back to sleep."  
  
Masami's face glowed bright red. "Oh, sorry about that then. I still think something is up with that Gawl!" Masami left the room.  
  
"Phew, that was close."  
  
Koji rolled over and whispered to Ryo(no I didn't forget about Koji). "The girl is getting suspicious"  
  
"She's no where close"  
  
"She's getting there"  
  
"I guess so" Ryo said as he scratched his head, "what are we gonna do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~back at the dock~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gawl flew head first into a ship and sunk into the water. 'What's going on? I should have beat him by now.I.I don't underst.' He continued to sink lower into the water. He looked down at his hands. 'I'm not.what's going on?!' He closed his eyes and screamed a silent scream into the water. He's lost it, but why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N 3- HEYHEY! Like? I hope so.If there is something wrong with it, needs some changes, or if you have any questions, put them in the reviews. OH and thanks for reading, I should have the next chappi up before next week, k? Review, k? L8rz! NekoYashi! 


End file.
